Confession
by PokeSpLover
Summary: Silver finally wants to tell Blue he loves her. Blue can't seem to figure out why every time she's near him, her heart beats a thousand times faster. And her heart breaks at the mention of 'another girl'.


**A/N: Another Silver/Blue fic! Well, that's the reason I joined this site anyway, since there was a seemingly huge lack of ChosenShipping. I just got distracted and wrote some SpecialShipping and AgencyShipping fics along the way. Don't worry though! I'm still going to write fics for other ships. This was kinda inderectly based on something I found on Facebook. So without further ado, here's Confession! But first, I have a SpecialShipping story on my account. It's not finished yet, but it will be soon.**

Even when I dream of you, the sweetest dreams will never do 'cause I miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing.

– I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing, Aerosmith

"Thanks, Blue." He said after putting down his pokégear. Silver had called Blue because he had finally mustered up enough courage to tell her he loved her. He was still kind of scared, actually and his brain had shorted out and instead of saying 'I need to tell you something important.' like he had planned, he blurted out: 'I need your help with something.' For some random reason. He thought back to their conversation which was very embarrassing on his part.

_He was about to tell her, but then he thought: 'What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she would reject me?' That thought stayed in his mind. "Hello? Silver? Are you still there?" Blue asked. "Yeah..." He heard her giggle on the other line. "So what did you want to talk about?" Somehow, that made the seventeen year-old redhead blush. "I need your help with something..." He mentally face-palmed for thinking of such a stupid excuse. He heard her giggle again. "Yeah, sure! Viridian City. Ten minutes." He froze. He wasn't brave enough to tell her in person... He only wanted it over the phone... "A-Alright." 'Arceus help me...' He thought. "Okay, bye~" She said in her usual sing-song voice. He blushed once again. "B-Bye." Somehow, Blue didn't seem to sense the younger boy's nervousness._

He used his Honchkrow to fly to the outskirts of Viridian, where Blue was already waiting under a big, old tree. "Hey, Silver!" She greeted cheerfully. He smiled, something he rarely does. She gave him a sisterly (ouch, the younger brother zone again). "So, what is it you needed help with?" She asked after she released him. "U-um... W-well... There's this girl I like and..." He blushed. She laughed. "Come on, spit it out!" She said eagerly. He couldn't help but laugh too. "So you need dating advice?" His face turned red yet again. "Y-Kinda." She smiled, even though her heart fell at the mention of 'a girl' who was probably not her... She didn't know why, it just... Did. For reasons she couldn't explain. "Don't worry! If it's dating advice you want, the love doctor's here for ya!" He chuckled and rolled his eyes even if he saw some of the pain etched on her face._ 'Could she be feeling the same?' _He thought, but he immediately brushed it off. _'No, no it can't be.' _"Heh, and I thought Gold was the love doctor... Looks like he's got some competition." His words brought a smile to her face.

"So, pretend I'm the girl you really like, and you're about to tell me you like me." His face flushed. Again. "I-I didn't say I was gonna tell her!" She smirked. "Please, I can read you like an open book, Silver." He sighed. Silver took a deep breath. "Umm... Listen... There's been something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now..." Blue's eyes widened in anticipation. She wore an encouraging smile. "B-But I d-didn't th-think y-you'd accept me." Blue wondered who the hell this girl was and what she did to make Silver the sweet, lovable, caring boy whom she and only she'd known ever since they were little kids.

"I love you." And with that, Blue's heart shattered. "Th-That was good!" She said with fake cheerfulness. She tried her best not to cry. "Now go tell her." She said encouragingly. Silver just stared at her straight in the eye, dead serious. "Blue... I just did." And in one swift, graceful move, he pressed his lips against hers, savoring her sweetness.

Her eyes widened, obviously shocked, but she loved every second of it. Their lips moved together in perfect synchronization. Silver was a totally inexperienced kisser, but Blue thought he was actually very good. She, on the other hand, was experienced but her mouth ran dry the moment their lips locked, but nevertheless, she kissed him as if her eternal soul depended on it, as if the next day was never going to come. Sparks flew around them both and fireworks exploded in the background. Blue closed her eyes and tiptoed since the ever-present now love of her life/little brother figure for over fifteen years, was now taller than her by several inches. Their hearts raced like race cars, hammering in their chests, even if their lungs were burning for air, but they both never wanted to stop, they wanted to get lost in the moment until the end of time. But, sadly, they had to stop since they would've died if they even tried to keep their kiss everlasting. They both gasped greedily for air, Blue fell down, knocking Silver off his feet with her.

"Blue, are you okay!?" He asked after catching his breath and regaining the ability to speak, alarmed by her suddenly falling down. She looked at him with her wide deep ocean-blue eyes. She took in a few more gasps of air. "Yeah, thanks. No, wait, more than okay, perfect. Silver, just perfect." And with that, she began crying and tackled him onto the ground again. He rubbed her back comfortingly. "Wh-What's the matter? Blue, why are you crying?" He asked, concerned. "N-Nothing. I-I just thought that you were in love with another girl a-an-and—" She began to wail. Holding her, he leaned against the tree. He looked affectionately at her then, once again, tried to make her stop. "No, Blue, no." He reassured. "I love you. And only you. I promise." He kissed her once again, more gently this time. When they broke apart, Blue got off him. "I love you too, Silver. I realized that I always have."


End file.
